yugiohtwofandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! DR Chapter 2
Johnny woke up. He couldn't feel his legs. He noticed that his legs were strapped in, a Duel Disk on his arm, he was on a duelling field. As soon as he noticed this, he looked over to see his opponent. When he saw this opponent he nearly screamed. Where you'd normally see white on an eye, this man had black. He had long black hair and wore a black jacket. He kept staring at Johnny and laughing. "WHO ARE YOU?" Johnny asked. "My name is Seth." said the man still smiling. "WHERE AM I?" Asked Johnny. "You'll find out later." "WHAT AM I DOING HERE?" "You're here to duel me Keeper." " KEEPER?!?!?!" Johnny asked. "Let's have a duel you idiot. If you win, I'll explain everything. But if I win..." "This part's the worst." Johnny moaned. "You give me your Deck." Seth said. "YOU NUTS?!?!?!" Johnny screamed, "I'm not giving you my precious deck! I'll escape!" Johnny tried to run away but it was no use. He was stuck. "You have no choice. Duel me, or just stay there all day. Your choice." "FINE!" Said Johnny getting his Duel Disk ready. "DUEL!" They both yelled. "I draw!" Johnny pulled out a card from his Deck and smiles, "I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn. "THAT'S IT?!" Seth laughed, "My turn. Draw! I play Planetary Beast - Earth in attack mode!" As he said this, a blue horse, with a mermaid tale shoots out of it's card and lands on the field with a small white bunny next to it. It has 1800 ATK and DEF. "NOT SO FAST! I PLAY MY LORD DRONE TRAP CARD! When I play Lord Drone, it becomes a monster card and lands on my side of the field with 1900 ATK and 2000 DEF." Some kind of creature with a long bone sticking out of it's back makes its way onto the field in attack mode. "IDIOT!" Yelled Seth, "Now I play Speeding to the Milky Way, now I can Special Summon another Planetary Beast monster from my Deck. I choose Planetary Beast - Pluto." A big swirl appears on the field and a black bat with a blue fly come out and land on the field. It has 200 ATK and 1850 DEF. "Now I play The Milky Way Field Spell card." As Seth finishes saying that the whole field turned into a swirl of what looked like space, "Now since I control 2 Planetary Beast monsters I can Special Summon a new one. I choose Planetary Beast - Mars." ANOTHER creature landed on the field. This one was a brown goat with horns. It has 2300 ATK and 200 DEF, "Now I'll activate Planetary Grave. This card allows me to send as many Planetary Beasts from my Deck to the Graveyard as I want. I'll choose these seven." Seth removes 7 cards from his Deck and places them in his Graveyard. "Why'd you wanna' do that?" asked Johnny curiously. "Watch and learn little failure." "Little wha?" "Now I'll tribute the three Planetary Beasts on my field to Special Summon, GODRIL MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE!" Seth's hand shoots into the air. Emerging from the top of the arena, a HUGE creature slowly comes down. It starts out as a 50 metre ball which is then followed by a 10 metre wide pipe, which is then followed by a robotic chest and a 20 metre tall head, with red eyes and horns coming out it's side. It has huge robotic wings. As it lands on the field, it turns it's body around to face Johnny. It has 0 ATK and DEF. Johnny is scared by the thing, but it's ATK and DEF made him laugh. "Nothing's funny." said Seth, "I use it's ability to remove from play the 10 different Planetary Beasts from my Gravyard, now it gains 500 ATK and DEF for each one removed!" All sorts of creatures emerge from the Graveyard and turn into purple light which then gets devoured by Godril. His ATK and DEF rise to 5000. Now Johnny is really scared, he can't even speak. "NOW! I'll activate Planetary Return! This card returns ALL removed from play Planetary Beast monsters back to my Graveyard. NOW GUESS WHAT! I'll use Godril's effect again!" The purple lights escape, but are soon caught again and Godril's ATK and DEF rise to 10 000. At this point Johnny is sweating as hell and falls to his knees. " GODRIL ATTACK! ULTIMATE FIST ATTACK!" Godril raises it's arm and reaches to punch Johnny. Johnny's about to lose! Johnny felt someone rip him out of the way. That person had broken the lock and ran out with Johnny and quickly ran him down to the beach. Johnny got put down, still as frightened as when he was about to lose. "Calm down." Johnny looked up to see a boy with spiky brown hair which waved as the air blue it around. All of a sudden Johnny felt better. "Who are you?" "My name's Rikoryu. Rikoryu Tekishi." "WHAT WAS THAT THING THAT WAS ABOUT TO KILL ME?" "It was a Dark Master. A creature that's sole purpose is to serve it's master. But Dark Masters only obey members of the Shadow Army." "HE WAS A MEMBER OF THE SHADOW ARMY?" "Seth Roberts." "Why's he so interested in me?" Rikoryu turned towards Johnny. "Prior to be a member of the Shadow Army, he was a scientist working on extraterrestrial life. But then he nearly died when his lab got hit by a meteor but just at the right moment, shadows devoured him in a coat of darkness, and here he is now. He wants to get your Alien deck so he can use them, his Planetary Beasts and Godril Master of the Universe to take over the entire world." Johnny looked at him. Then he noticed something very different. It looked familiar. On his arm, was a blue mark in the shape of a warrior. Johnny gasped. "What's a Keeper?" Johnny asked. "A Keeper is someone who owns one of the five Guardians. A Kepper is chosen by the Guardian." "WHO ARE THE KEEPERS?" "So far, I only know me." Rikoryu noticed Johnny's mark and grabbed Johnny's arm, "IMPOSSIBLE! YOU! A KEEPER! KEEPERS ARE ONLY REALLY TOUGH PEOPLE!" "HEY!" "Sorry." " Rikoryu, I have a friend, we duelled and then a cyclone brought us here. And he had the angel mark." Rikoryu gasped. "THE ANGEL?!?! That is tha leader of the Guardians! YOUR FRIEND IS TOP KEEPER! WE MUST FIND HIM!" Rikoryu and Johnny run away, in a search for Archie. Continued on Part 3